Mega Man 6
Mega Man 6 oder auch als Rockman 6: The Greatest Battle of All Time!! (ロックマン 6: 史上最大の戦い!! Rokkuman Shikkusu: Shijōsaidai no Tatakai!!) aus dem Japanischen bekannt, ist das sechste Spiel der Mega Man Classic Reihe, welches im Jahr 1993 auf dam japanischen und ein Jahr später auf dem amerikanischen Markt erhältlich war. Im Jahr 2013 und 2014 konnte dieses zusammen mit weiteren Spielen für die neusten Plattformen des 3DS und der Wii U reproduziert werden. Handlung Viele talentierte Robot Master Designer auf der ganzen Welt forderten Mega Man heraus mit der Behauptung, dass sie die "mächtigsten Roboter der Welt" erschaffen hatten. Mit einem Brief kündigte ein mysteriöser Mr. X sein Vorhaben an: Ladies and Gentlemen, I wish to thank you all for coming to see the final event of my 1st Annual Robot Tournament. As you know, I have kept the final event of the tournament secret. This event will test the strength, skill and intelligence of each of these fine robots. In fact, it will also test the strength and skill of each one of you. That may seem strange, but I'm sure you will understand when I explain that the final test for these robots is to help me conquer the world! Please excuse me and my robots as we teleport out of here, but we have a lot of work to do. But don't worry, you'll see me again soon. Very soon! Robot Master In den Mega Man Megamix Comics im Kapitel The Strongest Enemy to Date tritt Mega Man ebenfalls gegen die Robot Master aus dem Spiel Mega Man 6 an. Hierbei werden die Roboter jedoch als Roboter der MXN Reihe bezeichnet, da sie nicht von Dr. Wily selbst erschaffen wurden, sondern anscheinend von Finalisten des Tourniers. In den Archie Comics erhielt Plant Man die Bezeichnung DAN-001, da er von einem Ingeneur namens Dr. Pedro Astil erbaut wurde. Image:MegaMan6Robot_Master.png|350px rect 39 57 117 132 Blizzard Man rect 198 55 280 133 Wind Man rect 361 56 437 133 Flame Man rect 200 182 275 263 Mega Man rect 41 187 119 260 Plant Man rect 359 187 436 261 Tomahawk Man rect 36 309 120 388 Yamato Man rect 198 312 280 391 Knight Man rect 361 313 438 387 Centaur Man # Weitere Gegner *''Siehe Liste der Mega Man 6 Gegner, die alle im Spiel zu finden sind.'' Mr. X Burg: *Rounder 2 *Power Piston *Metonger Z *X Crusher Wily Castle: *Mechazaurus *Tank-CS2 *Wiederholung der Robot Master *Wily Machine 6 *Wily Capsule Verfügbare Waffen *Rush Jet **Rush Jet Adaptor *Blizzard Attack *Centaur Flash *Flame Blast *Knight Crusher *Plant Barrier *Silver Tomahawk *Wind Storm *Yamato Spear Trivia *Auf der NES Version des Spiels hatte sich ein Rechtschreibfehler eingenistet. Hierbei hieß es "My scheme for world domination has faild!". Dies wurde später in der Anniversary Collection im Jahr 2004 korrigiert. *Mega Man 6 ist eines der einzigen Spiele, die nicht in Europa erschien. Erst durch den konnte es auf dem europäischen Markt gelangen. *Von der Musik der Eröffnungssequenz gibt es eine japanischen Version und eine Englische. *Wind und Knight Man sind nicht von Keiji Inafune designet worden, sondern von Daniel Vallée und Michael Leader. *Die Robot Master vertreten hier einmalig einige Länder aus unterschiedlichen Kontinenten: **Blizzard Man - Kanada **Centaur Man - Griechenland **Flame Man - Saudi-Arabien **Knight Man - England **Plant Man - Brasilien **Tomahawk Man - USA **Wind Man - China **Yamato Man - Japan ***Knight Man, der Repräsentant Englands und nach dem Modell eines Ritters erbaut, müsste jedoch eher zu Deutschland oder Frankreich passen, da dies die eigentliche Geburtsstädte der Ritter war. ***Auch ist eine deutliche Gruppierung zu erkennen: Die vier Elemente werden durch Blizzard, Plant, Flame und Wind Man verkörpert, während die Krieger Knight, Centaur, Tomahawk und Yamato Man darstellen sollen. *In Mega Man 6 werden zum ersten mal Statistiken der Robot Master erstellt. Später wurde diese Idee im Spiel Mega Man & Bass wieder aufgenommen. Auch in den Mega Man X Spielen, der Battle Network und Star Force Serie wird diese Idee aufgegriffen. *Während der Entwicklung des Spiels wurden mehr als 200.000 Charakterbilder für mögliche Endbosse oder normale Gegner eingereicht. Trailer thumb|center|400 px Galerie MM6Group.png|Japanisches Cover en:Mega Man 6 es:Mega Man 6 3DS Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Mega Man Spiele Kategorie:Wii U (Spiele)